


So You're Him

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Series: Go Big or Go Home Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, accidental meetings, freestyle skier!kurt, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: During parent-teacher interviews, Blaine finally meets Kurt's father, stepbrother and best friend...even though they've been dating for two years.





	So You're Him

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. Sorry

Blaine actually enjoyed this time of the year, meeting parents and having actual conversations with them. Some brought their children, which made Blaine's heart swell when their eyes widened as their parents spoke high words about them. Blaine's also found that there was a method to the madness that was parent-teacher interviews -parents who have a feeling that their kids aren't doing well, tend to not bring them.

For the past hour, Blaine's been in his classroom with a steady stream of kids and parents and he had another hour to go before he could go home and be with Kurt. That also made his heart swell, the thought of Kurt. Their two year anniversary was right around the corner but there was one thing that was on his mind -besides how much he loved his boyfriend and what he was going to be do- but he did wonder why he had never met Kurt's own parents. He knew that his mother had passed away but his father had remarried the year before he had even met Kurt.

"Hello? Mr. Anderson." Blaine looked up to see a family staring at him, the two children he knew -Lucy and Ryan Hudson, the two young adults behind them must of been their parents but who was the older man?

"Yes, come on in!" He gestured to them to enter the room as he stood up. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and, well as you know, I'm Lucy and Ryan's English and gym teacher." He stuck his hand out.

"Rachel Berry-Hudson, this is my husband Finn Hudson and that's Burt Hummel, the grandfather.” Blaine paused before looking up.

“This is probably unprofessional but Mr. Hummel, is there any relation to Kurt Hummel?” Burt Hummel looked surprised.

“Yes, Kurt’s my son. How did you…?”

“Oh, uh. Hi, I’m Blaine Anderson. I’m currently dating your son.” Blaine cringed -was Kurt ‘out’?

“So, you're him, he mentioned you in our brief calls.” Burt Hummel said and Blaine smiled.

~~~~~~K&B~~~~~

Blaine smiled and shook the hands of the adults before Burt stopped on the way out.

“Blaine,” The teacher cocked his head to the side. “Please respect him. He’s been through a lot growing up and I know he’s closed off at times but just be with him. Worst thing you can do is leave when he’s in pain.” Burt turned and left leaving Blaine with a lot of questions.

But Blaine did know one thing, he loved Kurt even if the man was prone to closing himself off from everyone.


End file.
